1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device and a method used in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a communication device and a method of handling system information in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a long-term evolution (LTE) system, the UE may receive a system information in a radio resource control (RRC) connected mode from a cell of a network. However, it is not clearly specified how to apply an information element in the system information.
Thus, how to handle the system information received from the network is a problem to be solved.